


Nights Like These

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Drug Use, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas took another drag from his rolled up joint. It was 3:00 in the morning, and the two of them were still awake smoking the cannabis like it was nobody’s business.</p><p>Dean loved nights like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

                Cas took another drag from his rolled up joint. It was 3:00 in the morning, and the two of them were still awake smoking the cannabis like it was nobody’s business. About an hour ago Cas had convinced Dean to strip off his clothing and lay out on the black-top roof of their apartment. They were both sitting on the cool roof with crossed legs, smoke in their eyes, and handfuls of pecan pie. Dean had always insisted on keeping a pie in the apartment for special nights like these.

                Cas had often insisted on smoking with Dean on Friday nights, and Dean had to agree that he enjoyed Cas’ company during their gatherings. Cas passed the joint to Dean’s lips, allowing him to take a long puff. When Dean released his breath, Cas leaned down to capture his lips with his own, locking them into a sloppy kiss.

                Dean looked up at Cas with his blown-eyes and weed-colored irises. Dean always gave Cas the best smiles. Cas leaned back, leaning his weight into his flat palms he placed on the roofing behind him.

                “Do you ever just stop and think about all the stupid shit we’ve ever done, Dean?” Cas inquired, aiming his gaze in the direction of the star-covered sky.

                “All the time, Cas. It’s kindda hard not to think about stupid shit considering I’m always spending time with you.” Dean mocked, rolling onto his stomach so he was now facing Cas.

                “Do you ever just look back on everything? Or like just stop in the moment of doing something crazy and irrational and think ‘wow, I’m going to be someone’s parent someday’?” Cas asked.

                “What? No, of course not.” Dean answered.

                They fell silent for another moment before they both shared another drag. Their conversations during nights like these often ranged from normal to just down right bizarre. Some of their past conversations included talk of fart-guns, remote controls with genitalia, and armpits with a secret set of arms. Occasionally they would lay back and watch some crazy-concept anime or porn. Their talks sometimes turned serious and contemplative after the goofs and the giggles passed, though.

                Dean started to crawl on his elbows towards Cas and landed himself in the older man’s lap. He began tickling at Cas’ stomach and then slowly worked his way up to his neck. Cas let out brief chuckles as he fought and rolled around with Dean. The two of them really had no concept of how dangerous it was to have a tickling war on their roof at 3:00 in the morning, but then again they really had no concept of anything right at the moment.

                “Wait! Wait! Stop!” Cas panted.

                “What’s wrong?” Dean paused, searching over Cas looking for any sign of injury.

                “Nothing. Just stop for a second. Let’s just contemplate the universe for a second.” Cas sighed.

                “Oh my God.” Dean rolled his eyes, pushing at Cas’ chest and toppling over on him.

                “Don’t you ever wonder where your place is out there?” Cas asked.

                “No. I know exactly where my place is in the universe, Einstein.” Dean teased.

                “Where?” Cas asked, looking honestly surprised by Dean’s confidence in his answer.

                “With you.” Dean whispered, leaning in to kiss Cas on the lips.

                They wrapped each other’s naked bodies against each other under the pale moonlight that shined through the misty morning sky. Dean loved nights like these.


End file.
